1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to integrated circuit packages for semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic sensors are usefully employed to sense environmental conditions in a variety of devices, such as automotive devices. For example, an electronic pressure sensor placed in an automobile tire can provide an electrical indication of ambient pressure in the tire. The pressure indications can be used to detect tire over-inflation or other dangerous conditions.
Because of their size, reliability, and cost, it is sometimes useful to implement an electronic sensor as a semiconductor device incorporated in an integrated circuit package. Because the sensor can be subject to harsh environmental conditions, such as mechanical or chemical stresses, the electronic sensor is sometimes protected by a chemical protectant, such as a gel, within the integrated circuit package.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.